7 Deadly Sins
by KrazynKuki
Summary: It was a game meant to be survived until the bitter end.
1. Seven

This story was adapted from the movie Beowulf. This takes place after the killing of both Grendel and his mother. The people didn't know that another creature lurked in the shadows wanting to take revenge.

Neji:Innocent Civilian

Gaara: The demon Shukaku

Everyone else: Everyone else. (or who I name them)

Tragic and Character Death.

* * *

**_The Death of Grendel and The Mother_**

_Konoha, was… well… used to be a very prosperous village, but that changed after the festival that was thrown to honor his two amazing soldiers, Hizashi, and Hiashi. Two twin brothers that had led the village army into war and came back successful. Everyone was proud of the soldiers including the king who was throwing the celebration._

_Everything was supposed to be grand; the preparations, the ribbons, the clothing… They were all in the dance hall having a great time, dancing to the music and singing and laughing. The twins children Neji (6), belonging to Hizashi, and Hanabi(1) and Hinata(4), belonging to Hiashi; were there as well. There were others too, all enjoying themselves inside the dance hall._

_The music got louder, and so did the laughter, and the chattering until a harsh scream came the loudest effectively quieting everyone. All heads turned to the origin of the voice, wondering what happened._

_The woman, who had screamed, cried and cried, was pointing to a lifeless figure on the floor. His uncle and father raced over to her asking questions and examining the body on the floor. Neji knew instantly that the man was dead because of the red liquid pooling around him._

_Then a harsh wind blew open the door, darkening the entire room so that it matched the night sky outside. But a lone figure, darker than the night, stood in the doorway. All was quiet as everyone stared, waiting, suspicious of the creature. Then it screamed, a shrill cry that had Neji and the other children clutching their ears as they too cried out._

_The creature outraged by the cries of the little children shrieked again before grabbing one and ripping him in half. Everyone screamed then as they began to run in opposite directions, tripping over themselves and others. The king was ushered out as soldiers picked up there weapons once again to do battle.. Neji knowing common sense, grabbed both of his cousin's and ushered them under a table as both of their fathers pulled their swords charging for the beast. _

_The battle could barely be seen and the screaming made it no better. There was sparks from the sword as they clashed with hard flesh and the strike of lightening, as the creature and the soldiers fought. Then there was a yell, a thud, and a scream that forced Neji to look up regretfully. _

_His father._

_The body was torn in half with the insides dropping out only to splatter against the ground. Hinata saw the body and cried thinking it was her father, and Hanabi started bawling as if knowing that her father was dead. But Neji knew it was his father, and swallowed harshly as he felt hot tears threaten to spill over. Then there was a ripping sound and another thud that caused Neji's tears to spill over. _

_His uncle._

_They were both dead. Torn in half and left bleeding out onto the floor._

_Seeming satisfied the creature ran but not before pointing a crooked finger at the king who bravely rushed back out to join the soldiers._

_Eight years later a hero was called upon; for the village was tired of living in fear. Beowulf was his name, and killing demons was his game. The warrior was promised the king's place and possessions if he managed to kill the creature, who was later named Grendel, and save the people from its' plights. _

_The warrior agreed._

_ Not only did he managed to kill Grendel, bare naked, he also slayed the mother. Beowulf was thanked and given a grand party as well as the king's place and named King that very same day. The original king had killed himself, disgraced and shamed for that he could not save his own people from a monster. _

_Everything was alright until a nameless dragon appeared and reeked havoc on the already poor village, warranting the death of the new king. Beowulf fought this dragon endlessly. They were both on the higher grounds when the two had toppled over giving Beowulf his needed chance. Slashing his trusted sword into the beast, killing the beast; Beowulf himself had died from the fall. It was obvious that age had caught up with the once young warrior because the water would have saved his life, but he no longer had the strength to swim._

_After giving Beowolf an honorable passing to the next life it was now time for a new king..._

_**Two Years Later**  
_

Neji awoke the next morning yawning and stretching, ready for the new day. The king was to be announced today and Neji wanted to be there. Lifting from the bed Neji grabbed his wash cloth and walked over to his washing basin. Once finished, Neji pulled on tunic and trousers over his slender frame, and started brushing his long locks of brown hair. Once finished Neji pulled his hair into a low ponytail before leaving the room and waking his cousins in the next. The two tossed and turned, avoiding the voice and gentle shaking.

"Come on you two." Neji called again shaking harder effectively waking the elder sister.

"Okay." Hanabi called as she too arose rubbing her tired eyes.

Neji left the room and headed for the kitchen. He pulled the leftover loaf from that previous night and sliced three separate pieces for their breakfast. Done with that Neji took the water pail and filled it at the well with water before heading back. Hinata and Hanbi were awake and eating by the time he returned, and waiting for a refreshing drink. The all took a dipper of the clear liquid before cleaning up and heading to their separate tasks.

Neji, being the last male in the family, grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He still needed to find a job, and the money that was saved from their parents death was running thinner by the day. But of course no one was willing to hire cursed children.

How did they become cursed?

Their eyes are what was cursed. To be blind and all seeing at the same time was a gift from the devils and demons themselves. No one now cared about the war that Neji's father and uncle won. That was long forgotten as well as the honor that went with it. As of that tragic day Neji knew that he had to make an effort for both his sake and his cousins if they wanted to make it through. But making it only got harder as they became outcast more and more as the days flew by; they were practically living on the outskirts near the farmlands.

Neji hoped that with the new king, there would be some new changes and a new start for him and his left over bit of family. The only thing that bothered Neji were the two individuals wanting to be king. One of them truly hated his family, and would bring the death of them if named king.

Orochimaru. That was his name. Bitter and ever hateful, he still believes that Hiashi and Hizashi had robbed him of glory and riches. The war was supposed to have been won by his command, but it was said that he had fled at the time of battle. Orochimaru denied these rumors, and as proof he set out to be king and guide the people into a _golden age_.

Neji knew that this was wrong, and a terrible lie. It was bad enough that over half the village despised his family, and only worse that the most hated enemy would want to be king. Neji truly hoped that Sarutobi would win; despite his age the man was wise and understood the poor's need within the village, including the so called curse dilemma he and his cousins were going through.

Neji sighed as he walked down the streets receiving glares and eyes of hatred as he walked.

The rich could never love the poor.

Continuing on his path Neji headed over to the one market that tolerated his presence. The bell rang upon his entrance as he headed for the trays of vegetables. He no longer had enough for meat and vegetables, so he was sure that they would have to stick with vegetables for dinner.

After gathering the needed goods Neji headed to the counter and started pulling out some coins.

"Morning." Neji greeted the man across from him as he counted out twenty copper coins.

The man mumbled something causing Neji to look up.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." The man repeated nervously.

Neji stared at the man who seemed to be avoiding eye contact at all costs. It was obvious that something was wrong.

"Sir Iruka, What is it that has you sorry?" Neji questioned as he tried to make eye contact.

"I can no longer provide you."

Neji stared. "Why?"

The man, Iruka, snapped his heads towards Neji making full eye contact.

"You have yet to hear?" Iruka asked eyes wide.

Neji shook his head causing locks of loose hair to whip at his slender shoulders.

Iruka swallowed as he said his next words abeit frighteningly. "Neji return home before it's too late."

"What? Why?" Neji asked worriedly.

"Please. Take this food and hurry home. Now." Iruka snapped determination in his voice.

"But..." Neji couldn't find the words as the man he trusted most shoved the vegetables into his bag and guided him to the door.

"Neji." the man called turning the boy to face him once they reached the door. "I'm am not entirely sure what has happened, but... the previous evening... Orochimaru was named king. They had found Sarutobi's dead body in the brush. A-a-and... This morning... he just passed the order for you and y-y-your cc-c-cousins death."

He had paused to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I can do nothing to save you... but you must hurry home, or they will be killed!" Iruka finished firmly. "Get out and go now!"

Neji tumbled as he was pushed out the market store. After receiving another look from Iruka Neji took off towards his home hoping he wasn't too late. After running blindly down a path a he was perfectly familiar with Neji reached his home and swung open the door.

Nothing.

There was no one there, but the house looked as if it had been torn to pieces. The chairs were askew; the water pail leaked all over the floor mixing with the broken dishes and silverware that too littered the floor. The cabinets had been ripped off of their nails and the chest kept in the hall was open and it's contents broken on the floor. Fear crept into Neji's throat as he flung open his cousin's room only to see that it was empty. The same was for his room as he stepped in to the wrecked place; turning Neji ran for the front door and ran around the back to check the tiny barn that held there two animals.

Nothing.

Both animals were slaughtered and lay limply, bleeding out onto the hay.

Neji choked as he ran back towards the house but stopped as he saw something in the clearing farther out. There was smoking rising and a huge crowd circled around it. Running in that general direction, Neji choked as a retched stench of dead burnt flesh reached his nose.

"No." Neji cried to himself as he reached the crowd and forced his way through earning glares and laughs.

Neji dropped to his knees when he reached the middle and cried at the sight that greeted him.

He was too late, far too late. They were burning on a stick as if they were the great Christ himself. They were dead and it was all his fault. There was nothing else worth living for now, nothing working taking breath for anymore. It would be better if they killed him now,... but then again, they had no right to kill them. What had those two possibly done that they had to be killed. They were just young girls coming into adulthood. Those two never complained even when they had to go to bed hungry. Hinata was kind, passionate, and a little shy; while Hanabi was an arrogant dreamer, who loved fairytales.

No, they didn't deserve this.

Neji stood angrily as he searched for the one man that caused this tragic dilemma in the first place. Before he could utter the name, said person stepped out into view. He was smirking ever so arrogantly.

Neji clenched his teeth as he pulled a small blade hidden in his boots.

"I will end you." Neji grounded out through clenched teeth as he pointed the knife towards Orochimaru.

He didn't even have a chance to move; however when his legs were swept from under him, forcing him to fall on to his back. They were kicking him, who? Neji didn't really know, but it was painful. Neji curled into a ball as the kicking got harsher cracking a few ribs.

Neji could feel the tears coming as he realized that death was near.

_Don't die._

Neji gasped inwardly at the voice, wondering where it came from.

_Please don't die._

Neji gave a peek to his dead cousins' corpse only to see Hinata looking at him, mouthing words that was impossible to hear; but he heard them and he wasn't the only one.

"Mi'lord." Someone above him said causing the kicking to stop.

The person pointed a finger at Hinata and before crying out. "It still lives mi'lord, it really is a demon."

Orochimaru sneered and snatched a blade from a nearby villager. "Not anymore."

Before the blade came swinging down Hinata mouthed her final words.

_Run._

Neji forced himself up as tears, pain, and blood clouded his vision while he ran away. A sickening crack could be heard and Neji knew right then and there that it was better for his peace of mind to not look back.

"Mi'lord." Some of the villagers cried in union.

"He's escaping!" another shouted.

They gave chase, not needing their king's command to do so; but Neji kept running, Hinata's words repeating over and over in his head.

_Run. _

_Don't Die. _

_Please don't die._

_Run._

He was in the woods now and his body was convulsing painfully. He wanted to stop and breath, for his lungs were on a blazing fire. The villagers were still behind him with their weapons shouting angrily. There was a cave up ahead. If he could dip and dodge around the trees correctly, the villagers would lose sight and he could slip into the cave unnoticed. The woods had darkened the sky and created a misty fog around the trees.

But they noticed and now he was about to be killed in this cold, damp cave. Neji dropped to his kness as the villagers crowded around him with raised spears and swords laughing viciously. Neji snapped his eyes closed waiting for his demise, but they didn't strike.

"What is it?" one of them said as an ominous wind blew through the cave.

There was a growling sound echoing through the cave walls sending chills down Neji's exhausted spine. He could feel his vision going blurry as exhaustion caught up to his pain induced body.

"Let's us be gone." Another responded.

"Ye cave is cursed!"

"The boy! Grab ye boy!"

"No, leave him to die." a rather smart answered. "What ever ye be it will kill him."

There was hurried footsteps as the angry mob left, his body shivering as the damp floor soaked through his clothes. His eyes closed from the exhaustion. Then something was sniffing his face. He could feel the wet nose rubbing on his face as it inhaled his scent.

There was a rough voice telling the creature to stop before something else was said.

Neji could barely make out the words or clawed fingers on his face before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Tell me what you think, okay.

R&R. Love Ya and goodbye.


	2. Deadly

This story was adapted from the movie Beowulf. This takes place after the killing of both Grendel and his mother, and less I forget, Beowulf. The people didn't know that another creature lurked in the shadows wanting to take revenge.

Neji:Innocent Civilian

Gaara: The demon Shukaku

Everyone else: Everyone else. (or who I name them)

Tragic and Character Death

* * *

_**Revenge Reborn**_

Everything was warm, too warm and that much more comfortable. Then again, he was supposed to be dead, his family waiting for him at the borders of the afterlife to take him home. No... he was laying somewhere soft... fur more precisely, soft fur that felt like rabbit or it could be... maybe it would help to open his eyes.

With that thought in mind Neji carefully opened his tired eyelids and dared a glance at his surroundings. It was fur that he was laying on that much was true, yet the name of such exquisite fur was unknown to him. Lifting slowly, Neji looked around seeing his whereabouts quite clearly. The place was lit with multiple candles, and the bedding he was laying was made of multiple fur pelts; the pillows were no different.

It was the moment Neji looked in front of himself that his eyes widened to the size of a full moon. Who of the great lord could own so much gold? It was an awful lot of gold; enough gold that the poor would be richer than the wealthiest in the town. With so much gold he could have saved his cousins.

In that moment the situation came crashing down.

The only bit of family he had left was dead by the only village he had come to love. Dead because one jealous ridden man warranted their death's, and Neji wished nothing more than to take the lives of the people who could be so narrow-minded, especially Orochimaru.

_Especially him. _

Neji gritted his teeth as the tears began to rain down his cheeks, proving to be the perfect advocate to his already painful mood. Speaking of revenge and killing people, who was it that saved him from the cave? Neji looked around again, eyes more clear from the fallen tears, only to realized that he was actually within a cave. It could be possible that he was further down in the cave. Neji could faintly recall passing out at the entrance as someone ran a clawed hand down his face.

_Clawed hand..._

Maybe it wasn't a matter of who, but what that saved him.

_**Neji POV**_

A small thump, caused me to jump and I fell back onto the bedding, pulling the fur blankets with me. Now that I was more aware that it was a possible demon that had saved me, I knew that it was better to be cautious. It is said that demons feed on fear and weakness mainly because they can smell it. Maybe that is why it saved me, because I was at a vulnerable state. These demons know if you are in pain, suffering, needing, dying, or had someone die, and in my case had someone die.

There's that thump again... it sounded closer too. Someone- thing is coming; for all I know it could be the person who saved me not too long ago. Come to think of it, I am not sure as to which day it is or how long I was even out, but now wasn't the time to dwell. The footsteps had stopped and it was quiet. I closed my eyes as I pretended to sleep. If it doesn't take notice in me now I could possibly escape later. I slowed my running heart and curled up giving the illusion that I was sleeping.

Then the bedding dipped and something was laying next to me. I could feel the furs move as a body settled next to me and a bare chest press against my back. Whatever it was it felt human, for all I know it may be a human, and I am simply overreacting. Whoever it may be it was sniffing my hair and before I could turn that same hand was running across my face.

_That same clawed hand._

So it is a demon. A demon had saved me from what was supposed to be an inevitable death.

"I know you are awake."

The voice made me jump. It was deep, smooth, and gravelly, and a little comforting in a creepy phenomenal way.

"For a moment, I thought you were a woman," the demon continued, "but you being a male makes no difference."

_What is he talking about?_

"I will still benefit from your pain."

I gasped as another hand ran through my hair. I was right when I said this demon sought to take advantage of my loss, but what does me not being a woman have to do with it? What could he actually offer that I probably wouldn't turn down?

"Are you going to answer me?" the demon asked.

I turned slowly to face him and wish I hadn't when I saw him. Any other person could have said that this demon was a human. This demon's beauty could easily fool anyone and send them straight to the netherworld. Red hair and a green- turquoise set of eyes reminded me of a rose, beautiful to look at but deadly to the touch. I'm sure that if I touch this demon I am sure to die later. His eyes had black rings around them make such beauty that much more deadly. His skin had a tan undertone and a red marking was on his forehead. I couldn't make it out for his bloodied locks were obscuring my vision.

Deadly rose indeed.

"Your eyes remind me of the moon... very beautiful...lonely too." the demon ran a claw under my eye as he stared me down. "My name is Gaara of the Demon Sand, what is yours?"

I hesitated as I swallowed a terrible lump in my throat.

"Neji."

It was better to drop my last name, for that family no longer exists now that I am the only one left. It will die with me and my loneliness the moment this demon claims my painful sorrow. Maybe this demon could send me to meet my lost family, but then again, Hinata did not want me to die. She told me to run and live. I am alive but I highly doubt laying in a fur bed with a demon was a great way to stay alive.

"Are you from that Hyuga family?"

I stared at him as he continued to look me over, hand traveling downward to grip my waist. Should I answer? And if I said yes would it...

I nodded.

"What is your pain Neji of the Hyuga family?"

I stared at this demon. Gaara if you will. He wanted to know my pain, but how could he not know?

"What could you mean by that?" I asked jumping as he ran a thumb over my lips. _What does he mean to take?_

"What type of pain are you suffering from? Surely something is hurting you?" Gaara answered simply.

I couldn't possibly tell him because if I did, he would know exactly what to offer. I need to think of a way to escape and live for Hinata's sake, but what do I say? Maybe something to distract him for I know that if I sell myself to whatever this demon is offering I will be bound for eternal damnation.

"I suffer nothing," I tell him boldly, "It would be better if you let me be."

It smiled, and I am not joking when I say that it is frightening to see such... I can't describe it exactly but I will say that there was a sudden drop in my stomach.

"Let's us make a trade." the Demon Gaara says, "You lost something that can not be replaced... I lost something that can be replaced. Your kind has always feared me,... always, yet they managed to kill my spawn. The man that claimed the lives of your cousin sold me his soul so that he could rule, only problem is that I do not have his soul and a deal made with a demon is a deal that cannot be undone."

My eyes widened at his knowledge and I swallowed bitterly before answering. "What do you want from me?"

He smiled again stirring the nausea that is building in my stomach. "I want you to give me a child, and in return I will give you your revenge. When the child is born it will claimed the life of the man who has stolen from us both."

I couldn't accept such an offer, I truly couldn't.

"Tempting, but in case you did not realize," I tell him pushing away slightly, "I am a male. I am not capable of the child you seek."

Gaara chuckled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. Slowly he liked the shell of my ear before trailing downwards to the pulse in my neck.

"Did I not say earlier that 'you being a male does not matter'?"

I ducked and rolled away from him before crawling out of the comforting furs.

"What you speak of is poison!" I tell him as I turn and run tripping slightly over the various gold pieces that lay about.

I didn't get far, because an oversize raccoon had jumped out and was growling fiercely. It snapped it's jaws forcing me to fall backwards onto a pile of gold as an amused chuckle reached my ears. The Demon Gaara walked towards me and squatted down next to me. The scent of fear that I was sure to be exerting was making him more aroused. The raccoon that was snapping at me only a mere moment ago had settled quietly to its knees.

"This is Shukaku." Gaara gestured to the demon. "Long time friend. If you ever try to leave he will be waiting for you."

I looked to the raccoon realizing that it wasn't just a raccoon. It was a demon raccoon with crossed eyes and light brown fur. Looking further I noticed that this demon did not just have one tail, it had two that flickered lazily as the demon itself crawled to it's master and kneel as it was petted.

"I am a male." I clarify again, surely he will realize and let me go.

"Do you not want revenge for your cousins? What other reason do you have to live if not to avenge them?"

I looked away. He was right... what am I going to live for?

"I can provide a better life for you than you can on your own." It was taunting me now, his claws touching my face as tears released themselves from it's fleshy prison. "Give me a child and in return I will give you the sweetest revenge."

I looked up into those eyes, the eyes of this Demon of Sand.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes."

**XXX/This/is/a/line/made/by/krazynkuki/so/don't/be/mad/just/keep/reading/XXX**

He had left me alone... but right before he did he bit me on the neck. It means that we are bound until the deal is complete, but even if the deal comes out perfect, where ever will I go? What will I do? For all I know I may be bound to that demon forever. Even if I was, I am quite convinced that I wouldn't leave anyway.

Come to think of it... How does this Gaara plan on giving me a child if I can't bear children, much less the child of a demon? Is it even possible? I guess I won't know until it happens. So for now I need something to take my mind off. The farthest I know of this cave is it's entrance and this bed... nothing more. Surely a little exploring adventure wouldn't hurt, he did not say I couldn't but he did say not to leave the cave and I doubt I will be any time soon.

Rising from the bed I crawled to the ledge and stood as I looked about taking in just how much gold Gaara of the Sand possessed. Did he steal this gold? It didn't matter. I continued onward causing the demon raccoon in the corner to rise up and stare me down. The candles lit the cave walls in an eerie way that it gave off this glow. I followed the cave tunnel until I was standing inside this chamber. What confused me the most was the amount of sand that covered the place. The nearest shore was two miles away and barely had any sand... even more so the beach was covered with small stones instead of sand.

Then there was the center of this sand chamber. It was a strange whirlpool of sand with a pool of water resting in the middle.

"What could this possibly be?" I was speaking to myself out loud.

As I stepped closer, the pool and the sand shimmered before turning; The sand turning left and the water turning inwards on itself. Kneeling down by the water I peered inside only to see an eerie black. Then the pool of water rippled and an image appeared.

Someone was fighting in the dark, relentlessly clashing there sword, but the sword didn't seem to be doing much. I could barely make out the face of the person until I saw the eyes.

Blind but not blind.

It was a Hyuga that much was sure but which Hyuga? A Hyuga died every year from unknown reasons. So who was I looking at? I leaned in closer as my possible ancestor continued to fight this cloaked figure.

Then it hit me and I started to back away as the room darkened and the sand moved forming the one memory I wished to forget. The monster in black roared as it reached out and grabbed the man startling him as his leg and arm was pulled in opposite directions. My eyes started to water as a squelched ripping sound was heard as my father was split in two before he was flung, his body landing in front of me as it twitched before falling limp.

"No." I whispered as I looked up only to see my uncle being torn mercilessly in two before landing in front of me.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as the scene in front of me started to shift until I was in a grassy field moving towards a funnel of smoke. I swallowed as I pushed backwards while the scenery in front of me rushed by until I was watching a flame being lit to my cousin Hanabi's body. A terrified scream ripped from her throat as she was burned alive the flame eating greedily at her skin. Then Hiinata was next. She sputtered as her body was dumped with oil before she too was tied to the stick and set aflame, screaming as th flame consumed her. She was still alive until a silver blade cracked through her neck.

And then I screamed and I didn't stop. I didn't even notice that the scene had vanished and that everything had stopped moving until a hand had touched my shoulder causing me to jump. I turned around with my face soaked with tears and was pulled into an embrace. I latched on as I was lifted and carried away crying nonstop. I was gasping by the time I was placed back into the fur bedding that I had left earlier.

"Are you okay?"

I bit my lip as I tried to contain my sobs as the memories played over and over in my head. It hurt so much to see those images... so real... so vivid... Gaara lifted my chin and stared at my tear stricken face.

"W-what w-was t-that?" I stuttered out looking at the Demon stroking my cheeks.

"You'll find out soon." Gaara answered as he moved away from me.

I jumped when a flame suddenly came to life and peered around Gaara's body to see what he was doing. The smell of cooking meat filled my nostrils and it occured to me what he was doing and why he was out earlier. Hopefully what this demon was cooking wasn't a human. Now that I think about it, I know nothing of this demon and since I will be here for a while I might as well understand how this demon came to be.

"Is that a human?" I asked him pulling the furs around me.

"No." he stated then turned to me. "What's my name?"

I looked at him confused at his question. Did he think that I didn't know or...

"Neji." He called. "What is my name?"

He lifted himself up and was walking towards me until he was standing in front of the bedding. I peered into his eyes and backed up slightly ready to run if need be.

"I know you're name." I tell him hoping it would stop him in his advancements.

He doesn't stop though, instead he crawls into the bed and yanks the furs from my chin causing me to gasp.

"Say it."

I shake my head pushing my self back on the bed until I hit the wall or headboard to be exact. Before I could look to my side for an escape his face was right in front of mine. He licked my lips before turning my head to the side as his breath blew across the shell of my ear. I could feel his hand running up my leg, under the robe, until it stopped at my thigh causing my breath to hitch completely. His other hand followed the same course on my other leg until it too rested on my thigh forcing my robe to mid thigh.

"Say it." he says again leaning closer as he placed his lips on my neck upon the pulse.

"Please stop." I ask of him shuddering as he licked the pulse on my neck outlining it with his tongue.

He shakes his head and continues. Lifting a hand he grabs at the tie holding my robe together and pull causing my robe to slide open.

"Please?" I beg him as he trails a finger down my front.

He looks at me expectantly tilting his head.

"Gaara of the Demon Sand." I say letting go of a breath that I didn't realize I was holding; he had removed his hand.

"Just Gaara." He corrects me scooting off the bed and heading back towards the fire.

I quickly close my robe and pull the furs back to my chin as I stare at the back of the demon. He had smelled like cinnamon and spices with a hint of vanilla. I am not sure why such a smell had me so awestruck but it did... and I was. But this was wrong,... to love or make sex with one of your own gender was a sin. I hope this deal goes bad and something happens, something that will have this demon turn away from me. If it does I can hopefully find revenge on my own and not fall for this demon.

"When will you..." I trail off because I know that he knows what I am trying to say.

He turns to look back at a me a glint lighting his eyes. "On the night of the full moon."

"When is-"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Chapter two is finished and I'm kinda proud too!

Tell me what you think!

R&R


	3. Sins

This story was adapted from the movie Beowulf. This takes place after the killing of both Grendel and his mother, and less I forget, Beowulf. The people didn't know that another creature lurked in the shadows wanting to take revenge.

I know, I'm late. Well I had to make some form of a schedule, which seems to always change when I want to update. But I'm here so...

I think... the story has some Oc on Neji's part.

* * *

**_New Life, New Deal_**

He couldn't sleep, not that he couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself _to_ sleep. The demon didn't have any problem what so ever in their current deal, but Neji sure did. It's not that he couldn't bed this Demon of Sand, he just couldn't bed this Demon of Sand and give him the child he sought. As much as Neji had protested before about 'men bedding other men being a sin' was a lie. Any man could bed another, it just depended on his status to his fellow man. A good example would be Orochimaru considering he was now King of Konoha, and with the numerous amounts of gold Gaara had, he could have too.

_Yet it still remained..._

How was he suppose to give this Demon a child, when men, like himself, weren't blessed with the gift? Neji shifted from the tight hold he was being held in, turned to his side, and stared at the fireplace that was still burning, despite how long ago it was lit. He shook despite the warmth and curled up, waiting for the sun to rise. The time for sleep was hours ago, and the clawed hand rubbing his waist line only lulled him away from sleep, more so because Neji knew what would happen when the day had settled to night. He could feel the other press closer, his loaned robe, felt like a second layer of skin against the Demon's naked form.

_The finest of the finest. Best of the best._

"You're obviously awake."

Neji's bottom lip curled into his mouth as a response.

"Don't be so shy, you were so talkative last night." He rolled until he was on top of Neji. "Look at me."

Neji closed his eyes and curled up tighter, jumping slightly when he felt the others member hit his naked thigh. What exactly was he so afraid of, Neji couldn't begin to pinpoint. Men in his home town did sleep with other men so why...

"Neji."

It was a command at this point, and Neji looked up into those turquoise green eyes, jaw clenched with nervousness. Gaara tilted his head in wonder as he ran a single claw through those brown locks of silk. If the Hyuga were to die at any point in his life, he would take every hair on his body and sew it into a robe for himself. But that's if the Hyuga died on him at any unfortunate point. He knew why the Hyuga was so reluctant, so terrified, so scared. Maybe he would wait and let the Hyuga come to realize it for himself, the look on his face as he would bed the Hyuga over and over till he bled. The astonishment, the wonder... If it were to come out the way Gaara had planned, maybe he would keep the Hyuga. A gift to himself after hundreds of years of imprisonment... _Of women._

"I hope you slept well?" Gaara inhaled the boy's scent, a good change from all of the boring women he'd been with. Fresh and light, with a mixture of vanilla and lavender..._ Natural_.

Neji stared as he thought on whether to lie or simply give the truth. He couldn't help it if he was afraid of how the Demon would impregnate him. The thought alone made him want to cry and run away while he had the chance.

"I tried..." Neji looked away as that clawed hand cupped his cheek. "I couldn't."

Gaara sat up, removed his hand, looked behind him towards Shukaku, and mentally commanded him to find some fish for their breakfast. Neji didn't dare to move his leg when the other rose up, and closed his other leg to be safe about the situation. It didn't go unnoticed by Gaara who in return grabbed both legs and forced them apart. Neji gasped and tried to pull away as he was pulled towards Gaara's naked form, his own robe falling apart as his nudity was slowly exposed.

"Stop!" Neji pushed again, but it did nothing as he was caged under a hard chest and biceps. "Please don't!"

"I said tonight, did I not?"

Neji stopped and lowered his hands, thought better of it, and placed them against the others chest. He was well aware that he was touching the Demon's naked body, and it didn't go unnoticed how warm the skin was. He could feel the embarrassing blush rising on his cheeks, tried his damn-_est_ to avoid looking at the others reaction. He was naked and under another who was also naked, and legs open as if he was giving himself away willingly. Gaara lowered himself till the two of them were chest to chest, and Neji shuddered when their members touched. Gaara was hard compared to his half erection. The demon must have been desperate.

"Give me a kiss." Gaara lowered himself towards the Hyuga's lips, not caring for an answer.

It was almost as sinful as him, being a demon and all. Neji was obviously a virgin considering how tense he was. He expected Neji to struggle, but the Hyuga knew better than to struggle, even if Gaara preferred the fight. It didn't take long, as if Neji had remembered something forgotten, the Hyuga started pushing, twisting his head to disconnect his mouth before Gaara could begin his oral journey.

"Y-you said t-tonight." Neji gasped hoarsely. The thing in between Gaara's legs was a little too hard.

"I did didn't I?" Gaara 'hmmed' and placed a hand on a naked thigh, rubbed it lazily.

"Stop it." Neji pushed a leg out in an attempt to get the other off.

It didn't work, and Gaara nestled further as he allowed his cock to find that sensitive opening, nudged it while Neji jumped in pure fright.

"STOP!" Neji screeched.

Gaara gave a throaty chuckle as he lifted himself, hovering above the Hyuga. Should he wait awhile longer to claim this sinless virgin, or should he claim the boy tonight? He would get a child either way, it was just that, the idea of the Hyuga panting and moaning, while they mated, was something worth looking forward to. Perhaps a new deal was in order, or maybe he could twist a few words to satisfy his needs.

"Neji?"

Neji curled slightly, pushed out with his hands, and pulled his feet in, anything to get the demon back and away from his body. To have that demon so close was sinful, scary, and erotic all rolled into one terrible form of want. Did that mean he actually wanted to be claimed? No it wasn't possible. He was doing this to restore honor to his family name, to avenge his dead sisters. As if seeking reassurance, Neji grabbed the fur blankets and pulled them over his nether regions, obscuring Gaara's wandering gaze.

"Neji?"

Neji looked up pushing slightly so that he was no longer beneath the other, but instead backed up against the feathered pillows that bunched near his naked bottom.

"I'm willing to change a few things in our current deal."

"What is it? What do you mean?" Neji asked skeptically, hoping he wouldn't have to have a child. He couldn't fathom.

"I am willing to wait for a child, till the next full moon actually, but...," Gaara placed a hand on Neji's waist and pulled him back down, forcing the other to lay beneath him once more. "You must learn to come to me when I call. Embrace my touch, satisfy my lust, sooth my anger. Surely you understand what I'm getting at?"

"But if I were to do that..." Neji trailed off as he thought of these new terms, maybe blessings to something better.

_But..._

Agreeing to the new terms of the agreement would mean that he was no better than a sex slave. But in a sense it was better than being dead, right?

"Yes, Neji, in a sense you will be a sex slave, but wouldn't you rather be prepared when I impregnate you than unprepared." Gaara ran his claws through those brown locks once more, bringing a few strands to take another sniff of that natural scent the Hyuga boy had. "You will learn to be addicted to my touch, that way you may even enjoy yourself, maybe learn a thing or two as well."

Neji frowned and looked away. He wasn't a fool, and he wouldn't be had. "But if I were to say yes, you will try to force your way onto me now."

Gaara nodded at the bit of truth. Yes he would have taken the boy beneath him if he had simply agreed.

_But..._

"I willing to give you today and tomorrow to get used to these terms, and then I will take you."

"But..." Neji began to protest as he tried to find a reason as to _why_ he shouldn't toss his virginity to a demon of all creatures.

Gaara was beginning to get a little angry, either this boy would take it or leave it. He could always rape him, kill him, and simply take his soul instead; Neji obviously wasn't aware of how ungrateful he was being with this once in a life time offer.

"I could always force you and kill you, so take the offer or leave it."

Neji swallowed... Nodded.

"Good." Gaara moved from above his new slave and laid himself back onto the warm furs. "I hope you know how to cook."

**XXX/xxx/XXX/xxx/XXX/xxx/XXX/**

To say that Neji was angry would have been a pure understatement. To say that Neji was even a little grateful would have been a lie. He was sure, damn sure, that his family was looking down at him with pity, anger, maybe disappointment, possibly rejection. To say the least, Neji was mostly embarrassed wasn't enough of a definition to the burn in his cheeks, or the stares and pointing of other humans.

The fresh air was a bit of a relief, that much he couldn't deny no matter how upset his dead family members were. He shouldn't have expected a demon to not be prideful when it came to its possessions. But because he was a human, he was a fool. Gaara showed him off as if he had stolen from God himself with all the pointing, and stares, and bowing. One thing he didn't expect, as they walked through a neighboring village of Konoha (_Suna, as the demon __said_), was how everyone bowed towards him and Gaara. As far as Neji was concerned, no one bowed to a slave no matter what type of slave they may be.

But this Gaara obviously had some form of status in this human village, something that made it honorable to be his slave. It was strange to have so many people staring at him with awe as opposed to hatred. He couldn't help but wonder what Gaara's status was in this village, populated with humans when where as Gaara lived in a cave far off. Unless...

Neji hoped not.

He pulled the shoulder of the robe and heaved an aggravated sigh. He was sure Gaara was wearing a new smirk after hearing his bit of growing frustration, but even Neji couldn't get upset. Before they left Gaara had told him, he was going out of town and Neji hadn't seen humans in quite a while. At one point Neji felt like the only human in existence, being kept in a cave for so long. It was the second day of their newly created deal and he was panicking at what would come when the night arose.

One thing that bothered Neji greatly during his stay, was the amount of clothing Gaara had for himself, while he had nothing but the tattered remains he'd come in. Gaara had long since gotten rid of those, Neji refused to walk around nude and Gaara's fall off the shoulder robes and shirts only furthered his embarrassment. They were supposed to be going out to get him some clothes but they had long since past the shop, and Neji dimly wondered if Gaara had been lying to him.

Neji shook his head. Of course Gaara had lied, he was a demon made to lie and steal the souls of the innocent, and Neji felt like a fool for making a deal that would lead to his damnation.

"Little Hyuga."

Neji shivered as he turned from thought and looked up to the demon, making scary eye contact.

"Don't sulk." Gaara stopped allowing Neji to fall into step before wrapping a clawed hand around the others shoulder, pulled him close. "It makes me look careless of your beautiful being."

Neji shrugged a shoulder and pulled his sleeve when it fell. "I thought we were fetching me new clothes."

Gaara smiled and looked away as they continued walking, running his claws through Neji's locks combing his scalp. Neji tilted his head and not a moment later, Neji realized he no longer need walk because Gaara had lifted him till he was placed on the demon's shoulder. Neji could feel his cheeks turning red as Gaara's hand turned and began to rise, as the women began to swoon and swell pink with anger.

"Stop." Neji pushed the hand rising on his thigh.

"The women here envy you." Gaara's hand clasped Neji's thigh undeterred. "If only they knew..."

Neji gulped as he looked over to the scantily dressed women near an alley. Jealousy was a sin demons feasted on as well as lust, greed, pride, wrath, glutton, and the lazy. Neji hoped Gaara didn't bring him here to stir such things. He didn't want to damn souls just because his own was damned.

"Can you..." Neji slapped the hand repeatedly as it began to rise once more, exposing his naked thigh to the villagers.

"Lord Gaara!"

Neji jumped at the voice and rushed to push his robe down, tried to lower himself from the demon's shoulder, but it was a vain attempt. He watched the owner of the voice approach, and dropped his jaw at the beauty. Long, black, waist length hair. Dark almond eyes, within a round face and soft petal lips, slim figure dressed in a simple blue robe and sandals. It was a demon Neji was sure, because there was no way such beauty called walk this planet.

"Haku?" Gaara allowed Neji to drop from his shoulder, but his arm still rested about Neji's waist.

"Oh my!" Haku licked his lips and pushed his slender fingers through Neji's hair. "Who is this with such beauty?"

Neji blushed and looked away shyly.

"Mine."

Haku gave a small chuckle at the set answer. He shouldn't have expected less from a demon he spent centuries in imprisonment with. He pushed a lock of hair behind the boys ear as he inhaled the scent. He smelled natural... _sinless... a virgin._

"Quite the catch Gaara-sama." Haku lowered his hand and licked his lips. "Where did you find him?"

"He came to me." Gaara turned the way he'd come forcing Neji to follow.

Neji frowned as he thought Gaara's answer through, he didn't purposely go to Gaara. Had he known a demon had lived in the cave he sought refuge in, he would have let those villagers kill him before hand. But unfortunately he was here, as a slave to a demon, bound for hell because he sold his soul. Hopefully now that they were back tracking Gaara could get him some clothing.

"Is he the reason you sent for me?" Haku asked blowing a kiss to a woman selling fruit.

The man next to her must have been her husband, because he began to curse and openly smacked her across the face. Neji's eyes widened at the sin easily committed because of a simple kiss, the fury that etched across the mans face, and pushed closer to Gaara as Haku smirked.

"Get his soul later Haku." Gaara snapped. "I need you to find suitable garments for my new sex slave."

"When you're done with him, can I have a taste?" Haku's eyes took a deadly slit at his own question as they filled with lust.

"No."

Gaara stopped as he turned towards the clothing store they had passed previously, taking the building into thought. Haku pouted before lazily flicking a piece of hair and directing a look towards Neji. So much for that thought...

"What's your name boy?"

Neji glared at the dirt his boot clad feet were standing on. At this point in his life he was sick and tired of people referring to him as boy, or little Hyuga. He wanted to shout and scream, and maybe throw a little monstrous fit. But that would only make out to be the little boy they claimed him to be, so instead...

"Would it hurt either of you to call me by my name?" Neji pulled his arm away from Gaara and directed him with a scowl as he continued. "You asked that I call you by your name, and I have done so justly, but you refuse to call me by mine. If I must remind you my name is Neji, remember that the next time you refer to me, or I will purposely ignore you."

His response was a lifted brow from Haku and a bemused smirk from Gaara.

"It wouldn't hurt if I knew your name." Haku pointed out wagging a finger.

Neji frowned and furrowed a brow when he realized that his speech had fallen on deaf ears.

"Because I'm the _Master_ and you're the_ slave_." Gaara pulled the Hyuga close again and licked his cheek delicately. "You have no say in how I refer to you."

"But-" It was logical; so logical that Neji felt like nothing more than the little boy everyone kept referring to. So he glared like most children and pulled away once more, determined to make them see, or at least make Gaara see his point.

"Sweetheart." Neji looked to Haku with a frown. "You have yet to tell _me_ your name."

"You don't deserve to know." Neji mumbled to himself.

"Tell him." Gaara commanded as they stepped towards the clothing store, the bell chiming signaling that the three were inside.

"He's a demon. I refuse to be known by any other demons as your whore!."

"I'm an incubus." Haku interjected.

"You're a whore!" Neji shouted.

Gaara felt a vein tick as he looked towards the Hyuga. Such disobedience, you would think that a virgin would be more controllable than Neji, unfortunately, it would seem that he had to train the little Hyuga about his mouth and the ways of silence. So with reflexes faster than a flash of lightening, Gaara snatched the Hyuga to his side and wrapped his claws around the Hyuga's throat. He squeezed ever so slightly as Neji looked up to him with frightened pearl like eyes.

"Have you forgotten your place?" Gaara snarled turning the heads of a few nearby humans.

Neji couldn't bring forth a response, but the brown wooden ceiling above blurred. The oil lamps seemed like stars on a dark sky, and the darkness edging his vision were black holes threatening to swallow him whole. Neji lifted a hand to the claws wrapped around his throat and whimpered.

"Haku, find him something appealing." Gaara tossed over his shoulder as he removed his hand from a gasping Hyuga.

Just as Haku turned, the onlookers ran from the store realizing that demons were among them. The shop keeper trembled when Gaara directed him with a single turquoise eye and rushed over to offer his service.

"Sir, can I help you?" You could see the sweat forming on his pale skin.

Neji placed a hand to his throbbing throat as Gaara told the merchant what he wanted for him, and thus proceeded to take Neji's measurements. By the time the merchant had left, Haku had returned holding bundles of numerous fabrics.

"Put this on."

Haku held out one of the bundles and gave it to Neji, who took the clothing numbly. He was directed towards a large cloth and pushed behind it as it was roughly shut behind him. He could feel the weight of it turning his stomach, as it made its way up to the point where he was sliding to the slabbed wooden floor. Neji whimpered as a sob broke free, as tears began to rain down his cheeks while his body shook with false chills. The weight of his realization was tipping him over the edge so he buried his face into the fabric that was invitingly soft and relished in the comfort it gave. He was so bound, so restricted. Is this what it was like to be a slave? To be a sex slave?

Neji unwrapped the bundle Haku had given him and glanced it over thoughtfully. It looked simple enough, even if it did looked to belong to a woman. Would he be stuck wearing women's clothing from today forward? Deep down, Neji hoped not to. Heaving a quiet sigh Neji lifted from the floor and began the task of trading clothes. By the time he was finished, a rosy hue had adorned his cheeks, and they only darkened as he sooth out the small wrinkles. His hair had long since lost the ribbon to hold it back, so the best he could do with it was toss it back and over his shoulders.

"Little Hyuga." Gaara called from the other side of the dressing cloth.

Haku leaned against the table as he thought back over the Hyuga family tree. Such beautiful humans they were, some tasting better than others. Yet as far as Haku could recall, the Hyuga's were all wiped out, or at least the remaining three were wiped out by Orochimaru. Speaking of which...

"Gaara?"

"What?"

"Did you manage to get the soul of that greedy snake?"

Gaara gave the incubus a look of pure irritation but shook his head none the less.

"You know the rules, if humans don't uphold their end of the bargain then neither do we."

Gaara walked over to the cloth and snatched it open to reveal a wide eyed Neji. He looked quite shocked, and Gaara doubted it was because of the clothes he was wearing. Neji must have heard what he had just said. He had raised a pale slender finger to point at Gaara and stuttered dumbly. Neji was obviously putting all the pieces together. How Sarutobi actually died, how Orochimaru actually became king, the death of his cousins, how and why he actually managed to escape. The reason why he was alive today. Neji could feel the anger swelling in his throat as the angry tears poured down his cheeks.

"So it's your fault?" Neji demanded backing away from the demon.

"If that's what you want to believe."

Gaara reached forward to grab the Hyuga's hand but the boy had snatched it back. Neji grabbed his long locks hard and pulled like there was no tomorrow. He glared at the demon in front of him and pointed an accusing finger.

"So you knew he would kill my cousins, didn't you?"

Gaara gave some thought before answering.

"No. I watched for myself, surely you remember."

Neji thought back to the room he happened upon after securing the original deal with Gaara. Is that how Gaara knew where to find him, or did he make it easier by waltzing into a cave inhabiting a demon?

Gaara stepped forward and grabbed the Hyuga forcing him from thought, dragged him from behind the cloth and into the brighter lighting of the room. He looked Neji's new attire over eyes hazing at the thought of ripping it off. Black suited the Hyuga's pale features, especially with him in a such a dress. The false corset gave the illusion of a women, and the flared skirt hid any doubts that Neji was indeed a male. He looked like a doll and with such porcelain peach skin, he could pass for a new born succubus. Little Hyuga was too feminine for his own good, and with such a look, maybe he could help in damning a few souls before he claimed Neji's and eventually Orochimaru's. Neji may not want to intentionally, but he will unconciously.

_Maybe I could wait just a little longer..._

"But why my sisters?" Neji broke into a sob. "They never done anything wrong. They were good girls."

His sisters? Gaara gave Neji an eerie smile. "You would rather they suffer your current fate?"

Neji gasped. Damn Hinata and Hanabi to bear the child of a demon? No he could never do such a thing, they were better off dead than here. Neji shook his head quickly and looked down, ashamed at his own thoughts, to his state of dress. He knew this was women's wear, and for Gaara to want him to wear it with his fellow demon watching, brought on a new wave of embarrassment.

"Looks good, you obviously agree."

"I definitely agree." Haku pouted realizing he'd just given away a good outfit that could have easily stolen the soul of another.

"Must I wear this in public?" Neji pulled at the bottom of his clothes, the frills bouncing with each movement.

"Of course, you must help me with catching a few souls."

"I will not help you damn souls of others!" Neji shouted.

Gaara rolled his eyes as he beckoned the shopkeeper over, holding a medium sized bag of gold coins. When the merchant took too long to get close enough, Gaara flung the bag towards him and gestured to Neji.

"I want every outfit just like it. When you're done send it to the carriage."

The merchant nodded as he took out a small handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his fuzzy brows. He then proceeded to pull more clothes from their wooden racks and place them on the sales counter to be wrapped. By the time the merchant was done, half of the store was empty of it's most expensive items.

"At least let me have one of them." Haku pouted once more sticking out his hand. "Consider it a thank you."

Gaara shrugged as he wrapped his claws around Neji's upper arm, pulling him towards the door entrance.

"That's it." Neji pulled back not wanting to be seen in public. "Can't you get me something more decent, like men's wear."

Gaara gave it some thought as he ran a hand through his red locks.

"No, as of today you will do you job as a sex slave."

Neji couldn't object as he was pulled from the clothes store and back into the streets of Suna. The villagers stared as they watch the couple head down the dirt road to a building with no name on it front arch. The moment they reached the doors Neji immediately recognized such a building. There was nothing but sin in such a place; a place he knew since he was a little boy to avoid. Gaara looked back to his newly dressed slave and smiled at the newly developed task that lay within the the building.

Neji didn't have a choice but to help him collect the souls of sinners.

_Why don't we start with... Greed..._


	4. Greed

Chapter Edited...

I have returned...

Didn't think I could stay away from what I loved, but then I loved writing too much soo...

I will update as much as my ADHD will let me... gives me time to think, and writing helps me to provide a great chapter so this is coming from a journal.

This is a story I created after the death of Beowulf. Beowulf had managed to save the people of Konoha before, but who will save them now with another demon lurking in he dark.

* * *

**_GREED..._**

Neji stormed into the cave glowering as he ripped the black revealing dress from his body. How could he have submitted so easily? So carelessly? How could he carelessly damn someone simply for what he'd done in the past? For what he was doing now? It didn't matter, and he definitely couldn't judge considering he wasn't god. It's that demon Gaara's fault for forcing him to help in something so vile. So Neji turned on him making sure that demon knew the brunt of his anger.

"How could you?!" Neji demanded of the demon lying casually on the fur bedding. You bastard! What is wrong with you?!"

Gaara shrugged carelessly. "I'm a demon Neji, what did you expect?"

"I hope you burn in hell!" Neji replied with a scowl.

He ripped the remainder of the dress from his form and dropped to the cave floor with a shudder. Choosing to cover himself with his bare goose bumped covered arms than whatever Gaara could offer.

"You're not worried you'll burn with me?" Gaara whispered brushing his claws through the boy's silken brown locks.

Neji bit his lip, refusing to show any weakness this demon could feast on or use against him later.

"I didn't..." Neji paused not knowing what else to say, or there was nothing to say, but he tried nonetheless. "I..."

"You had a choice."

The demon was right. Terribly so. He did have a choice and Neji shuddered as the memories replayed themselves, his body curving into itself as more goosebumps broke out over his naked flesh. His hair fell, hiding himself from Gaara's wandering eyes as the demon left him to brood. A sob, cracked and dulled, escaped him as he swallowed, tears bubbling and threatening to spill. With his face buried into the pale top of his knees, Neji began to wonder. What had he been thinking? How could he have enjoyed that without any remorse? Even now he still felt the slightest bit of glee at what Gaara did for him. Or at least the demon claimed it was for him.

How _long_ had Gaara been watching him for him to have known?

Gaara had known that his cousins were killed. He'd known about Orochimaru and Sarutobi, his uncle and father, hell even the entire Hyuga clan. How much does Gaara, that demon, know to have ensnared one of the men responsible for his cousins death?

His name was Hidan Coracanie, and now thanks to Neji, his soul was burning in hell.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

"I plan to consume his soul."

Gaara was pointing to a well-stature man sitting at a loaners table. Gamblers took out loans and or paid their debts here. This man was undoubtedly the richest man in the place. His face was completely shaven, and his hair groomed. Creamy silk tunic and black trousers led down into black leather boots with a buckle. His sharp purplish eyes were on Neji, Gaara, and the brown sack Gaara was currently holding. Neji didn't know the contents of the bag, but considering the place they were in, he had a pretty good guess. Chuckling slightly Gaara offered the thing to Neji.

"Take this and try gambling."

He wasn't looking at Neji when he said this, but watching the man at the table who followed the movements of the bag. Neji had this weird inkling feeling that the two knew each other, and that he knew the man personally as well. Neji pushed the bag away with a frown, grimacing as a passing male leered lecherously at Neji's girlish appearance. Neji clenched his fist to refrain from shuddering and pushing himself into the demon's arms.

"I don't wish to be here, especially not like this." Neji pulled the dress down slightly, fear of it rising had him clenching the fabric to his sides. "Can we leave?"

With a shake of his head Gaara began strolling, forcing Neji to follow as he looked over the nearby gambling tables, swinging the sack over one broad shoulder. He gazed over the crowded tables of scantily dressed women, gamblers, some gaining riches while others sank further into poverty. In a desperate attempt to gain what they lost, some had tossed what looked to be valuable heirlooms and trinkets. Expensive jewels, gold, silver, and copper littered the shaky wooden slabs of tables to the point of over flowing. The women hung off the richer man at the table switching from man to man depending on who won what round and how ever many times.

Quite a few of them, men and women alike, eyed the duo with salivating eyes, whether it be lust or greed, Neji didn't care to find out. Yet a daring hand managed to ensnare his waist without him realizing.

"Get your_!" Neji turned to punch whomever had dared to grab him. "Gaara!"

"Pay attention." The demon chastised, running clawed fingers through Neji's hair before bringing it to his nose. He inhaled licking his lips as the scent brought forth a good dozen images to the forefront of his mind. "Mmmm. I love what your scent does to me." Gaara murmured into the delicate shell of Neji's ear. "Take notice there."

The demon nodded his head in the direction of a crowded table of a wealthier set of men.

"See their faces," Gaara continued to whisper, pulling Neji closer so that they were flushed together. "That one there."

Neji looked with guarded interest, the lights dimmed forcing him to squint slightly. Luckily the owner had the sense to alight the tables with a single over head lantern, leaving the rest of the place in a maze of shadows. The man Gaara had pointed out was quite round, fat to be more specific, his eyes alight and glinting slightly to the point where his cards, greased and stained a pale brown, reflected from his grubby, oily hands. His skin was pale, face plump, pink tinted, and fattened from over eating. His tunic of fine cotton was was soil stained and stretched over his thickened body and round and bulging stomach.

To the man's left was a plate stacked high with numerous meats and very little fruit. As more gold was tossed onto the table for betting, the man reached his hand over and ripped a rather large piece of meat, possibly salted pork, from the stack and crammed it into his mouth. He wiped his fingers on his tunic as juice and grease ran down the sides of his mouth while he chewed.

Neji refrained from puking at the disgusting sight.

"Quite gluttonous wouldn't you agree?"

"It's..." Neji paused to refrain from saying _'disgusting' _and instead said, "He's eating, people eat every day. It's a part of living in case you didn't know."

"You mean disgusting... at least that's what you were thinking."

Neji gave a start turning in the demon's tight grasp.

"I wasn't..."

"Thinking that?" Gaara finished for him, cutting him off entirely. He chuckled with an eerie smile. "Don't worry, lucky for you, _little _Choji isn't on my list." He pushed his face into Neji's exposed collar bone and took another whiff of the boy's virgin scent.

Neji looked away as a delicate pink grew daintily across his cheeks.

"I want you to take this to that table there." Neji allowed his gaze to follow the clawed finger to the loaners table. "And don't let anything happen to that bag."

Neji took the bag reluctantly, eyes staring at the table and how awfully far away it seemed.

"Are you leaving me here?" Neji turned hoping for a 'no'.

"Of course not." The demon replied. "Now go I'll be right here."

Relieved, Neji began his trek towards the loaners table, the man sitting there eyeing the bag he had been given the entire time. Neji walked over desperately, clutching the bag as both men and women leered, some reaching out to brush eager fingers against the naked pale skin glowing in the dim lighting. The dress revealed more than what Neji wanted it to, the black and white frills bouncing with each hesitant step, and when a hand managed to snake its way to and grapple Neji's panty covered bottom, Neji followed the temptation to turn tail and run back into the safety of Gaara's unwanted arms.

Yet when he turned to run back, Gaara wasn't there.

Neji choked hoarsely into his own throat and masked a terrified whimper, his fingers numbing as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the seemingly slippery cloth. He quickly glanced about only to discover that the red headed demon was nowhere in sight. The hand was still grappling him, and Neji shifted slightly to dislodge the hand. Yet when he did three other hands latched on and fondled the flesh while spouting drunken slurs.

"Hey you!" The voice rumbled its way to Neji ears, and surprisingly when the brunette turned, he met the steel purple eyes of the man sitting at the loaners table.

"Don't mind em'." One man slurred pushing his groin against Neji's slowly exposed thigh. "Wa lil gal like yu doin here?"

Neji pulled from the grip and nearly tripped when another grabbed him by the back of his dress.

"Looky looky here fellas. We got a pretty boy here!"

The men whooped and whistled as they all clambered around and began pulling at his clothing.

"Leave the girl alone!" The loaner hollered from his table. "Unless you all want to pay extra for those tables!"

It got a reaction from some of the men, but the more drunken ones continued their harassment.

"Ey boy." Neji closed his eyes and sensitive nose from the rancid and foul alcoholic stench. "Lookin fur a man uh?"

Neji glared despite being outnumbered. "Leave me alone."

"I got yer man righ here." An older male, thirty or forties, dressed in nothing but a simple pair of run down trousers, grabbed his groin and gave it a squeeze. The others laughed and mimicked his antics parting ways as they did so. Some thrusting and others revealing their bare groins outright for Neji to see.

"Must I say it again?" The loaner questioned rising from his seat.

The lechers grumbled slightly, leaving as they disappeared into the faceless crowd of people, and Neji practicably ran to the safety that single table offered. With a sigh Neji fixed his attire blushing as he pulled down the back and smoothed the front. The loaner pulled out a chair and Neji raised a questioning brow.

"Sit down. The loaner command taking his own seat and flagging a waitress.

Neji sat his back awkwardly straight.

"Want a drink?"

Neji doesn't get the chance to answer, the waitress saunters over with two silver goblets filled with wine and the loaner pushes one over to him.

"Drink up. Loosen your nerves. No one will bother you here."

Neji nodded but didn't make a move for the goblet.

"Names Hidan Coracanie. Yours?"

Neji could tell the man, Hidan, was trying or pretending to be polite. It was obvious that he wanted to get his hands on the bag Neji held, and when he grazed his eyes over the bag a third time, Neji clutched the bag to his midsection. Instead of answering Neji tried to think as to why that name sounded so familiar. He rolled the syllables across his tongue, tasting the letters. He could feel it there, yet for some reason he couldn't grasp the memory for it. It was like looking through a dirty window, blur upon blur, nothing to see that could help him remember.

"Hey?" Hidan questioned snapping his fingers in the boys face. "Your name?"

_Don't say..._

Neji threw a surprised glance over his shoulder, looking for the demon that had suddenly whispered into his ear, but no one was there. His hand raised to touch the ear, that the breath of the demon supposedly whispered into.

He wasn't sure if he was hearing things.

"My name-"

_Don't say..._

Neji turned again, feeling awkward when he saw no one there. Looking to Hidan who quirked a brow, and with the bag crumpled in his unyielding fist, Neji shook his head with a repressed shudder of fear.

"Fine then," Hidan huffed taking a sip of his third glass thoughtfully. "How old are you?"

Neji gave a peek over his shoulder to be sure that he wasn't losing his mind before replying. "I'm -"

_Don't say..._

"I-I-I'm uhhh..." Neji looked to the wooden slabbed floor, head turned to avoid the man's curious gaze.

"You won't tell me anything will you?"

Neji shrugged taking another glance over his shoulder to be perfectly sure Gaara wasn't playing games with him.

"That's fine... You mind telling me who that fella that was with you?"

"Um..." Neji didn't dare to reply further, he was positively sure Gaara would tell him to keep his mouth shut.

"Who wants to know?"

Neji jumped and turned, the voice that had been whispering into his ear, ringing a lot louder and very much more clearer than a whisper. His jaw dropped when he turned and saw Gaara standing behind him. The demon reached his hand out and grabbed a few strands of the Hyuga's hair, bringing the smoothness to his nose and inhaling the scent that he was becoming addicted to.

"Wondered where you'd went." Hidan muttered around the goblet of wine. "This yours?" he asked with a pinky pointed at the brunette beside him.

Gaara smiled as he released the hair he was holding, the pieces falling to join the others against Neji's exposed back.

"You owe me something quite valuable."

"Really?" Hidan grunted and narrowed his gaze. "And you owe me money."

"Hmmm." Gaara sat himself down next to the Hyuga taking the boy's untouched wine and drinking it for himself.

"Well?"

Gaara held up an index finger as he used his other arm to circle over Neji's shoulders.

"Let me tell you a story." Hidan scoffed and gulped the rest of his wine signaling for another. "Once upon a time ago, a boy lost his father and uncle to a ferocious demon. Having his mother pass from grief, and his aunt from stroke, all that remained of his little family was his sisters. With the parents dead the villagers shunned the boy and his sisters, pushing them to the outskirts of the village to starve and fend for themselves, thwarting any chance they may have at survival. One day, after having starved for days with no food to put on the table for his little sisters, he went into town. He went up to a loaner and begged him for money, swearing to work, if only the man allowed him some money for food."

"The loaner," Gaara paused to pull the Hyuga boy closer as the waitress brought Hidan his drink. "Refused the boys offer, claiming the boy had no family, and was only out to get his money. He called the boy all sorts of names before turning him away. Despite saying such horrible things to the boy, the loaner _knew_ that the boy was telling the truth. The only reason he had turned the boy away was because he'd been paid off by a man named Orochimaru to let the boy and his family starve. It was said that the boy's sisters were put to death for _stealing _and that the boy starved to death after running away into the forest of shadows."

"Do you recognize him Hidan?" Gaara finished, pulling the bag from Neji's tightened grip with the arm draped over Neji's shoulder.

Hidan looked over Neji with a frown turning his paling lips.

"Are you talking about those damned Hyuga's?! They're all dead! I saw this myself!" He glared at Neji blinking rapidly as if something was blurring his vision. "Who are you boy?!"

Neji, having replaced his own lost memory, had begun to breathe heavily. He made to stand but was restrained by the arm around his shoulders.

"It was you?" It wasn't a question but a demand disguised as a statement.

"You Hyuga's are supposed to be dead!"

"DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU?!" Neji snapped, lips curling back into a snarl.

Gaara pulled the brunette against his side, shushing him quietly, when the heads of nearby customers had turned.

"The dead has come back to get you." Gaara muttered to a now standing Hidan. He chuckled humorously, leaning over to lick the shell of Neji's ear, warm and bright pink with anger. "_Neji he knew the truth, and he still turned you away_." Gaara whispered in to the delicate shell. " _The man who murdered your sisters paid Hidan to turn you away. He still pays him now. This man here works for Orochimaru, this same man who helped murder you dear and precious sisters_."

Neji whimpered as he glared into the purple eyes of the male before him.

"**Leave**."

Neji turned to look at Gaara, surprised that he would be sent away after finding one of the men responsible for his sister's death. But as Gaara held him, rubbing his nose into the crook of his neck, those who had been gambling, eating, shouting, playing, flirting, whoring, had all risen, unless they were already standing, and left the room. Gold, rubies, diamonds, jewelry, silver, valuables... It didn't matter what value any of these items held, they were all left behind without a second glance. Gaara watched with hidden amusement as Hidan began to lock gazes with every bit of gold and priceless valuables that was carelessly left behind.

"I owe you money." Gaara waved his hand amongst the now empty room. "Take whatever you like."

Hidan seemed to forget about the Hyuga in front of him as he looked around once more, looking from Gaara to the money and back again. He licked his lips with a forced sneer, eyes narrowing as he stood.

"You can't!" Neji shouted pulling from Gaara forcefully. He stumbled as he managed to get free and to his feet. "This is stealing! This money belongs to people you can't just take it!"

Gaara frowned as he too rose from his seat. He grabbed the Hyuga's upper arm and yanked him into his chest.

"And that's not all..." Neji trailed off as memories, too vivid for comfort, began flashing. Hanabi's body burning on a stake of wood as her screams echoed across the clearing. "You helped kill my sister. She was just a child."

Hidan stared past him as if not hearing a word, his tongue poking out to moisten his drying lips eagerly.

"You know," Hidan paused as his eyes glinted greedily. "You are quite late with your payment."

"Then take it all." Gaara replied evenly. "Take it _all._"

Neji gaped as Hidan stepped away from the loaners table and began reaching out for the closest bag of gold laying in a glittering heap on the table.

"Does nothing else matter to you?"

Confusion and frustration knitted Neji's brow as he was pulled against Gaara's chest, a clawed hand turning his face away from the greedy man before him.

"How could he just..." Neji trailed off as Gaara pulled him closer.

"Greedy isn't he?" Gaara whispered into the Hyuga boy's ear.

Neji opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He looked to Hidan, his mouth moving wordlessly, as he tried to wrap his mind around the fog that was robbing him of all coherent thought.

"Taking money that isn't his." Gaara let his tongue run a trail across a pale and delicate ear. _"Killing your sisters_."

There was a crash as Hidan scrabbled to scoop gold coins into his already bulging pockets, goblets leaking wine onto the floor as the jewels clinked while being collected.

"_Tell me Neji Hyuga," _Gaara whispered as he pulled the boys face dangerously close to his own. "_Should he burn?"_

"B-B-burn?" Neji tried to look away, a yell, so distant that it echoed, demanding that he look anywhere but into the eyes of the demon, but because of the blanket wrapped around his fragile mind, Neji looked into those sea-foam green eyes. He sighed contently as Gaara held him as if holding a dearly loved one, caressing his back side with a soothing palm.

_Let him burn!_

_Let him burn!_

_He killed you sisters!  
_

_Burn! Burn him like he burned your sisters!  
_

_He was paid to do it! _

_He did it on purpose!_

_**Let.**  
_

_**Him.**_

_**BURN!**_

**Should he burn little Hyuga?**

Neji's eyes fell upon Gaara with a blank and clouded gaze, his face landing against Gaara's neck. The sweet scent of cinnamon and spices seducing him and wrapping him further into the demons embrace.

"_Let him burn_."

* * *

_**-End Flashback-**_

Neji pulled the furs from the bedding to his face and muffled a sob that thought to escape. He had that sinking feeling that Gaara, that demon, was testing him. Bending and stretching his will simply to watch him squirm within a game he knew nothing about. That demon was holding off on mating him for nothing more than self entertainment, pulling his every emotion with strings of hate and bitterness. It was the demon's plan to dominate him, to claim the entity Neji believed was his soul. Everything before meeting the demon was clear and strong as if sewn into the very fiber of his being.

But... Now that he was here... _Everything _was a terrible sketchy blur of images and memories that had Neji doubting if they were even his own. The only things Neji could remotely make out and claim ownership of were the images of his sisters burning faces and the snake like face of Orochimaru. He couldn't even make out the last time he saw Hinata or Hanabi smiling. He wasn't even sure who his father was anymore. And for some sick reason, he didn't care. The only thing that seemed to give him strength is the hope that Orochimaru will pay for what he has done.

_Oh_ the very thought of Orochimaru made his anger boil with such fierceness that Neji had to thrust the furs away less his entire being burned to cinders. He wanted to see that man burning like his cousins had. No... like Hidan had burned.

Neji's mind flashed to the greedy loaner. Vivid images of of Hidan being dragged away by animal faced, human bodied creatures; each tearing away at a piece of the man's flesh as if carving the skin of a freshly picked apple. Clean and sweet yet so terrifying that you can't look away. And when every bit was burned, flesh and bone alike, at the core sat this blurred figure of what could be mistaken as Hidan with a golden coin lodged into his throat.

Gaara held out his hand and Hidan Coracanie began to crumple into this fine golden dust. The dusting hand reached out to Neji, its hollow sockets staring unseeingly as he crumpled to nothing. The golden coin that had been previously stuck in Hidan's throat dropped to the floor with a loud bang.

_His soul must have been really heavy._

_Guilty..._

With a fear induced shudder Neji gasped and withdrew into himself. He snatched the blankets and wrapped them around his body as goosebumps prickled the naked flesh of his skin. Neji rose from the cave floor and tucked himself into bed, burrowing himself into a cocoon of furs. He wanted Orochimaru to pay... but did he want him to pay like that?

Watching Hidan burn like that only because he had said so.

Neji feared this. The power it held and what it could do to him.

He shuddered again tears leaking from his open eyes. Would he suffer the same fate? Neji sniffled hoping to stop the flow of tears but it only made the harsh clenching in his chest worse. With a groan Neji pulled the blankets away, taking in deep gulping breaths of air. Thinking this way wouldn't benefit him to any end. This was a game meant to be survived not won, and for him to crumple, break, and submit now would be shameful for him and that much more amusing for Gaara. Exhaling deeply Neji sat up swiping damp dark brown strands of hair from his tear soaked face, his stomach clenching tightly as the sore muscles moved and worked to support him.

He almost lost himself.

_Almost_.

_But not quite yet..._

Calmed now after that billowing storm had filtered through his mind, Neji narrowed his eyes as he looked about the cave. Gaara had yet to return, but that raccoon demon of sorts was lying on a heaping pile of gold coins, flicking its tail from left to right as if bored.

Neji's eyes widened.

Gold... coin... Hidan... soul...

Neji gulped and looked away.

_Was it possible?_

Neji looked back to the gold before lifting his gaze to the raccoon flicking its tail. Neji opened his mouth to call out to it but nothing came out save for an audible whimper. Taking another deep breath, Neji steeled himself, he had to find out if it were true.

"H-hhhey." Neji pulled the furs to himself for the third time, convincing himself half-heartedly that it wasn't out of fear but to cover his nudity. "H-hh-hey. Can you hear me? Or understand me?" Neji finished with a whisper.

The creature looked him over, gave a flick of its tail, and looked away. Neji gawked exasperated. Did that thing just ignore him?

"Are you ignoring me?" Neji scoffed, offended. "Hey! I know you can understand. You purposely ignored me. HEY!"

The demon looked at him its yellow crossed eyes narrowed. It rose to it's front paws and before Neji had the decency to blink, the creature had pounced its way over forcing Neji to fall backwards, his hair sprawled and arms crushed against his chest. The raccoon took two disdainful sniffs of the Hyuga, ruffling its tail as if pondering something.

"What Hyuga boy?" The demon raccoon breathed into the boy's face.

Neji gasped as the breath of the raccoon washed over him. The fine hairs on his body began to stand as he recognized the scent of cinnamon that Gaara often carried. It sounded like Gaara as well, except it was deeper, growled and forced. There was irritation in the undertone a complete contrast to the calm and patience tone Gaara often used when 'petting' him.

"I'll ask again." the demon drawled, it's jaw moving slowly despite the rushing syllables. "What?"

Neji stuttered for a moment, stunned and unsure on what to say, his previous thought having been forgotten when the demon pounced. He wasn't sure why but Neji couldn't fathom where the urge to pet this raccoon came from. "I uhh..." Neji looked away trying to scoot backwards onto his bottom with as little movement as possible. Just as he was about to pull himself up the demon laid itself down, smothering Neji from the chest down. One paw crossed over the other as the demon displayed boredom once more.

"Speak boy."

Sighing Neji spoke surprised that the weight of the raccoon seemed small compared to its visible size.

"Who...?" Neji furrowed his brow. "I know you don't I?"

The raccoon glanced at him not bothering to respond.

"Has this happened before?" Neji figured that he could use an advantage in this dangerous mind game the demon Gaara had going on.

The raccoon growled, a sign that Neji took for a yes.

"Will I really lose my soul? To him?"

The demon raccoon looked to him, black lips curling back as if to snarl, instead it let out a low growl the same as the first. Neji's heart sank, his form curling into the demon's middle as proof. He sighed and hugged the furry body closer to himself.

"And you?" Neji whispered tears spilling once more, dampening the fur against his face. "Do you wish to consume my soul too?"

"I don't need to."

Neji pulled away confused. "Why not?"

"My master's sustenance is my sustenance."

"Oh." Neji had hoped that the demon may have cared, but who was he to expect a demon to give a damn about a damned soul. If what the demon raccoon said was true, then surely it was glad, and quite eager to get rid of him.

"So assuming you'll eat my soul before Gaara is pointless isn't it?"

"If my master gave you to me... then yes." The demon paused to bite at its paw, licking in between the claws. "Until such happens, I don't need to."

Neji sighed depression leaking into his mind once more. There was no winning this game, which meant that he needed to survive by the next full moon. How he would go about this Neji wasn't sure. Neji sighed again pushing his face into the demon's midsection. During their conversation the demon had moved to lay across his lap, allowing Neji to sit up from his laid position.

"I do know you. Your name I mean." Neji paused as his brows scrunched with determination. "Why can't I remember?"

"Ask my master if you do not remember."

The demon rose and sniffed the air, its head turned in the direction Gaara had gone. Then it growled, the sound low and seeming irritated, its lips curled back to reveal all of its sharp canines. Then it stopped and laid itself back down across the Hyuga's lap. A moment later a dark mass, like floating ink, swirled in the middle of the cave, forming and shaping into that of a human.

"What?" Neji didn't bother to finish as a male, looking as young as Neji, stepped out of the mass strolling casually towards the bed Neji sat. Neji gasped as his memory came back to him. "You're that demon."

"Incubus." the male corrected.

Neji couldn't resist the thought that the demon had become more beautiful, despite it only having been a day. He and Gaara had returned the following evening.

"That's awfully mean of you to forget me so quickly... so easily." The incubus pulled at his loose robe, his hair sliding about his slender frame as if caught by some unknown wind. "Did Gaara make you forget? Hmm. You know... its not everyday a mere human cozies up to a demon so carelessly."

"Shut up." Neji huffed as his cheeks burned red.

"I remember when Gaara first brought you here." The incubus laid himself down on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his palms. "You were _so_ broken. Sobbed all day and night in your unconscious state. Clinging to Gaara as if you were his lover."

"Neji looked away. He couldn't fathom why, but he had this inkling that the demon before him wasn't lying.

"Hmmm. Not today no?" The incubus shrugged his robe slipping off his shoulder, his gaze wandering over Neji as if looking at dinner on a golden platter. "Are you sure you don't remember? Not even myself? That's too bad."

"I know who you are."

Neji glared, lying, but too irritated with the demon's pestering to back down, even if the demon probably knew he was lying. When the Incubus held his gaze Neji looked away, his blush renewing itself at the intense look. A strange tingling sensation began to drip into his stomach as the demon licked its lips, rising slightly to crawl closer to Neji's hunched and naked form. Neji clutched at the raccoon demon's fur as the incubus crawled seductively slow, and that much closer. When the incubus came within four feet, the raccoon began to snarl, it's sandy brown fur bristling against Neji's chest.

"What's the matter Shakaku?" The incubus cocked his head to the side, looking more of a innocent teen than a demon incubus. "Am I too close?"

"Shakaku..." Neji whispered, realization dawning as he remembered how he learned the name, and wondering how he had forgotten. " Your name is Shakaku?"

The raccoon ignored him in favor of the too close incubus. "Move."

"Why? Gaara called me here for this."

Shakaku rumbled low in it's throat.

"That's no fun."

"What are you talking-" Neji paused to lean forward his eyebrows curled in confusion. He rested his naked front against Shakaku's back, a precaution in case the incubus got any ideas. "What are you talking about?"

""You want to know? Gaara really should have told you, you know."

The incubus leaned closer, a soft almost shy, smile curling his pink lips. He shrugged a shoulder, allowing the already loose robe to reveal another shoulder along with his chest and nipples just as pink as his lips. He leaned forward ignoring the warning growls from Shakaku.

"HAKU!"

The command startled Neji. He pushed backwards and pulled the blankets to himself feeling ashamed and guilty. He looked to where the voice had come from and saw Gaara standing in the tunnel entrance.

"Not yet." Gaara spoke stepping from the cave hall as Shakaku rose from his position in between Neji and Haku and trotted towards the cave exit.

"Oh boo Gaara."

Neji swallowed his confusion and clutched the fur blankets closer to his chest. The incubus, Haku, Neji noted, began to strip off what was left of his robe as Gaara relieved himself of his trousers.

"What?... What are you doing?" Neji pushed backwards to avoid the demons slinking towards him. He stuffed the fur into his face, heat rising to his cheeks rather quickly, too quickly as far as Neji was concerned. The two demons both had very beautiful bodies. Beautiful naked bodies. "You can't." Neji whispered as two pairs of clawed hands slipped around his waist. Cool naked skin pressed against his right as the warm skin of Gaara pressed against his left from underneath the furs.

"Sssshhhh." It was Gaara. "I said not yet. Isn't that what I said Haku?"

"That's exactly what you said. He looks so tired Gaara. You should let the pretty boy sleep. He's _very _tired."

"Hm."

A nose pushed its way past Neji's hair and into his neck from his left. Gaara was on his left and Haku had curled into his right. The fur had yet to leave his face, and neither demon bothered as Neji's back found the bed. Heat pooled in his abdomen as hands, both slender and rough, began to wander; his chest, his nipples, thighs, neck, legs... Neji gasped.

"No please."

Neji whimpered. He wasn't sure if he meant to say no. It felt good, terribly so, but it was also scary. So scary. He could hear himself panting, moaning with need. Having his eyes closed and face covered only made the intense desire worse. Made the need for those roaming hands worse. The sweat gathered against his skin, finding the small of his back as his body arched, making every movement under the blanket too hot and damp. He couldn't bear to remain covered but he did think to push the blankets away. A tongue from the right tickles the shell of his ear, while a tongue from the left wraps itself around a hardening nipple.

"Nngh. Stop. Please." Neji opened his legs wanting them to continue despite his pleas for them to stop.

"Is that what you really want?" Haku whispered from Neji's right his tongue licking repeatedly at a spot on the Hyuga boy's neck. He made to move when Gaara spoke up.

"Not yet."

Haku sighed as he pulled away, the Hyuga shuddering from the loss of his touch. Gaara whispered into the Hyuga's ear licking the shell one final time as the boy fell asleep. Haku couldn't stop himself from grinning as he tucked the Hyuga under the fur blankets, snuggling into the boy's side.

"He will wake with a vengeance."

Gaara shrugged as he too snuggled into the Hyuga's left side, burying his nose into the red spotted neck.

"I always preferred the fight anyway." Gaara murmured with a soft chuckle.

Haku chuckled as well.

"Me too. Goodnight pretty boy." Haku whispered kissing the boy's cheek. "Sleep tight. I hope neither us bite, at least, not tonight."

* * *

_Preview Into Next Chapter... Gluttony_

_What was he doing? What he was suppose to. Did he want to? No... but he kept bobbing __anyway as the demon panted and tangled his locks. A pig roasting with an unwanted stench of decay. _

_"He's almost done." Haku commented cutting off a human ear and tossing it into his mouth." Want some?"_


End file.
